


The First Time

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Smut, pre-mini, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Kara deflowers a virgin!Lee at the Academy.





	

"Stop talking." Kara bit Lee’s shoulder and wriggled against him, her hands skimming down his back to squeeze his ass. Lee pressed his hips harder against her, but didn't even pause for a breath. She couldn’t believe it. They were finally, finally in bed together, and the boy hadn’t stopped babbling since she’d stripped his shorts off.

"...don't have to, if you don't want to. I mean, I want to, but I don't want you to feel like we have to..."

"Stop talking." She growled this time, planting sloppy wet kisses on his neck and up along the underside of his jaw.

"...just want you to feel comfortable. It's important that the first time is good for both of us. Because I think, I mean, I know, I'm definitely going to want do this again, and..."

"STOP TALK—" She froze mid-word, her eyes going wide. "Wait! Repeat that."

Lee looked down at her now, guileless blue eyes staring into her own. "I said we both should feel comfortable since it's the—"

"First time." she said in unison with him, a ludicrous idea passing through her hazy brain. "Lee, you do mean it's _our_ first time. Not… _your_ first time. Right?" Her eyes narrowed at him, and he actually flushed, eyes closing as he tilted his head a little, and Kara almost passed out. "Oh my gods. You've never done this before."

"I have! Well, sorta. Almost." He stammered under Kara's questioning glare. "Mandy and I didn't... She made me stop before..." he cleared his throat, studying Kara's collarbone like his physics grade was dependent on it. "This is really embarrasing."

Kara was pole-axed. Her brain was spinning. She knew Lee was kind of clueless when it came to the opposite sex, but my gods. A virgin. No, there was no way. This man had not gotten to 18 years old looking like that and never... She paged back in her mind, thinking about all the times Lee had mentioned other girls.

"What about Elyse?" She was the one before Mandy, the one he'd dated almost all of his junior year.

"She was from Geminon. They're very religious." Damn.

"Annabel?" That was the girl he'd met over the summer after sophomore year when he was doing that internship in the capitol.

"Wanted to get married first."

Kara shut her eyes and took a breath. She tried to think of any one-night stands he might have mentioned, but Lee didn't exactly do one-night stands so that was out. Above her, Lee shifted, and his voice was soft. "Kara, it's not your first time, is it?"

"Not quite." Her voice came out sounding rather strangled. She hoped he didn't ask for a number.

He didn't. But he sighed and shifted again. "Look, we don't have to do this." Her eyes flew open and her thighs tightened against his hips, holding him in place.

"Oh, we are _so_ doing this." He blinked and then beamed down at her and she felt his body relax against hers. Lee bent his head to kiss her again, and Kara realized, this wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It was a little strange, sure, but...well at least it meant he didn't have any bad habits she'd have to break him of. And obviously, he'd never know the difference if she had to fake orgasm. Suddenly, he rocked his hips into hers and Kara shivered. She wouldn't be faking anything. And then he slid his tongue into her mouth and she stopped thinking.

They kissed and stroked and clutched at each other, need and desire burning till Kara felt like she might spontaneously combust if he wasn't inside her RFN. As Lee reached down to grab a condom from his discarded jeans, Kara started thinking again. He rolled it on and slid over her and Kara grinned. Seeing the smile, he paused, "What?"

“I've never deflowered anyone before." She smirked.

"I think that only refers to girls." He shook his head. “You can’t deflower a man.”

"Oh yeah?" She grabbed his arms and heaved upwards, catching him off-guard and using her strength to roll him under her, reversing their positions. "Just watch me."

Lee started to object; this wasn't the way it was supposed to go. "Kara—" But then she rose up over him and settled her legs astride him, and he had an amazing view of everything this way and he realized he did indeed want to just watch her.

Kara braced her hands on his chest and smiled down at him. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." She winked. "We'll work up to the kinky stuff."

"What k—Ungh!" He groaned as she sunk down on him, lost in the sensation of being enveloped by the slick, heat of her. It felt like every nerve ending in his body was standing up and cheering. Lee closed his eyes, lost in the bliss of it all...and then she moved. Slid rather, up and then down again, her hands pushing against his chest for leverage. He grunted, his hands going to her hips, grasping hard as she did it again. "Gods, Kara."

She leaned forward, her lips pressing to his again briefly. "You can move, if you want to, you know," she murmured against his mouth. Immediately, Lee drove his hips upward and this time Kara moaned, a long breathy purring sound, and the power flooded through him. He could make her sound like that. Lee rolled his hips again and this time Kara bore down just as he pushed up and the pressure was so incredible, he gasped. He bucked again, wanting to drive harder, deeper, just wanting more.

Kara groaned again, a sibilant "Yesss" that was like music to his ears. There was a light sheen on her skin and her eyes were closed as she moved against him. She was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever laid eyes on. He drove upwards again, wanting to get the rhythm right, but this time, when Kara slid down against him, she kind of...clamped tight around him and Lee felt a sudden familiar rush. _Frak, no._ Not this soon. He felt the telltale pull, though, as his scrotum drew itself upwards.

"Kara, I-I'm, I can't—"

"It's okay." She leaned down and kissed him again, hands holding his face still.

"B-but, you didn’t –"

She looked into his eyes, smiling, but serious. "I will. You can make it up to me later." She moved over him again, twisting her hips a little this time and Lee's vision clouded, but he frowned, determined to hold on.

"Hey, it's fine.” Kara’s thumbs stroked his cheeks. “I promise. Just let go."  He frowned some more, and she kissed the corner of his mouth, letting her lips trail across his cheek to his earlobe, which she nipped at. Kara pressed herself closer to him and her voice was a silky whisper in his ear. "I want you to come inside me, Lee."

The words shattered his last shred of willpower and his fingers grasped her hips hard as he arched, driving as deeply as possible before exploding. Her muscles clenched around him again and he cried out as he orgasmed. Kara's face was nuzzling his neck and he wrapped his arms around her, clinging tightly as he came down, pulsing hard inside her until he was spent.

When he opened his eyes minutes...or hours, he wasn't really sure...later, Kara was watching him, a smug little smile quirking her lips upward. “So…your first time, Leland. Did it live up to all your expectations?”

He laughed. Hell, no. It’d blown them right out of the water. Still, he wasn’t about to tell her that. Kara had a big enough ego as it was. Lazily, he said. “Oh, I don’t know.”

Kara’s eyes blazed, her mouth twisting in indignation. “You don’t know?” She shifted off him, rolling to the side and he rolled with her, tightening his arms around her and trapping her. Lee leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers. “Yeah, we better try it again. Just to make sure…” He snickered, and Kara thumped his chest.

“You frakker.”

“Hey, watch the language. You kiss me with that dirty mouth.”

She grinned wickedly, raising an eyebrow. “Mmm, I can do a lot of things with this dirty mouth. Too bad you won’t get to enjoy them since I’m clearly offending your virgin sensibilities.”

He slid his thigh between her legs and kissed her again. “Not a virgin anymore, remember?”

“Maybe, but you still have a lot to learn, flyboy.”

“Yeah, well, I’m a quick study.” He slid a hand around to cup her breast, his thumb rolling a firm little circle against her nipple, which drew a moan from Kara. “See? Now what was that you were saying before about working up to the good stuff?”

She grinned. “Oh, I don’t know if you’re ready for such advanced maneuvers just yet. Better stick with basic training.”

“Yes, sir,” he nodded, grinning as a part of him saluted her rather fervently.

Kara’s eyebrows raised. “Hmm, guess you are a quick study.” She kissed him again and murmured contentedly. “Maybe we should dive right into lesson #2. Practice does make perfect after all.”


End file.
